First day of School
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: The cubs started School.


First day of School.

The clubs was starting school after a long summer. Gia was cooking breakfast, Pancakes,sausage ,Orange juice. Alex came Honey Alex kissed Gia. The cubs are ready? In a sececond. I cooked there favorite breakfast. Pancakes. Nitro came downstairs. Nitro? asks Alex. Where is simba. He's in bed. I think he's sick.

Will I guess I'll do check on him. Alex said. Nitro sat down at the table. Gia gave him his plate. Upstairs, Alex knocked on his door (Knock-Knock-Knock) Simba? Alex open the door saw Simba in bed under the covers. Alex sat down on his bed. Simba what's wrong? Simba Coughed. Dad I don't feel good. Alex felt his forehead. It was warm. Stay right there I'll be back. Alex went into the bathroom & got the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet came back into his room & shook it down. Okey Simba under the Tough. Alex took the thermometer out & red it. I''m going to take you to see see Melman. Alex picked up the phone & dialed the clinic. Downstairs Nitro was ready for School. The bus pulled up the driveway. Nitro called his Mom. Mom I'm Leaving! Bye sweetie.

At School, Nitro hopped off the bus & went inside into his classroom. He got to meet his teacher Mr. Winberg. The class got to pick out their desks & put their name pates's on their desks. Mr. Winberg was handing out the workbooks & they started off with some reading. Nitro had trouble with the words so a girl cub next to him helped him out. Nitro looked up & Smiled at her.

At the clinic, Alex & Simba was in an exam. room waiting. Melman came in looking at his chart. Well someone is not feeling good. He said as he takes out an exam. light & tongue depressor from a drawer. Say Ahhh. Melman asks. Simba stuck his tongue out. Melman press the wooden stick on his tongue & turn the light on & examined his throat then closed it. It's looks red on there. He said as he take a throat culture kit out. Now you'll feel like your going to gag a little but out to be careful.

Melman began to swab his throat. Simba began to gag. Melman pulled the swab out & put in into a test tube for the lab. How long was this going on for? He ask Alex as he was feeling his neck. Alex responded. Just this morning. Melmen took his stethoscope & listen to his lungs. Deep breaths Simba inhaled & exhaled for Melman. The examine is done. He wrote up a prescription of antibiotics & gave to Alex. We. Melman gave Simba a sucker & they went off.

At School, it was 10:00am time for recess. All the cubs were outside on the playground. Nitro look at the cub that helped him. So. What's your name? Asks Nitro. My name is Angie. the girl cub said to him. They were holding hands until the bell rang. Everybody went back inside from recess. Everybody had to get into groups for math. Nitro was glad that Angie was in his math group. Angie helped Nitro with problem solving. They use an abacus to help them with their math. It was 11:30am. All the little cubs went to lunch in the cafeteria. They had hamburger patty with french fries & a fruit cup. Nitro sat by Angie. A bigger cub scar came up to them. Having lunch with your girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend? Nitro said. Were just having lunch together. The principal stood up. Scar! Get back to you table or it's detention.

Nitro & Angie were talking & got to know to each other. After lunch, the cubs went back out for recess.

Back at home, Alex tucked Simba into bed. Gia came into the room. How is he? Well Melman gave hime some antibiotics to take & we need to keep hime home for a couple days until the infection clears up. Nitro came home from School. Mom! Dad! I'm home. Hey honey. Gia said as she goes downstairs. How was your first day of School? It was great. I met a girl cub in class & she help me with my schoolwork & we had lunch together. That is so great son. Alex responded. How's my brother? Nitro asks. Alex responded. Well we have to keep him home for a few day. The Doctor said that he ha an infection. Gia spoke. I make cookies. Alex went upstairs I'm going to checked in Simba. In the kitchen, Gia & Nitro was talking while having Mike & Cookies. Mom? How did you meet Dad. Gia explained. Well we were in the Circus act together & your Dad taught me some trapeze act. Why you asks? Well this girl cub in School name Angie, I think she might be my mate someday. Alex went downstair. Hey are are you two talking about? Asks Alex. Well Nitro was curious on how we met because a girl cub she met in School. Alex rubbed his sons head. Well I think you two will become good friends. Nitro handed Alex a cookie. The end


End file.
